All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Blue Sword Angel
Summary: It’s another Christmas Eve. The 4th since Sasuke left. Sakura is all alone. For Christmas, she wants one thing. Can Santa grant her wish?


All I Want For Christmas Is You 

By Blue Sword Angel

Summary: It's another Christmas Eve. The 4th since Sasuke left. Sakura is all alone. For Christmas, she wants one thing. Can Santa grant her wish?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's affiliates, nor the song used in this fanfic.

All I Want For Christmas Is You 

"O.K. Hinata, I see you tomorrow," Sakura said reaching for the doorknob.

"Sakura, are you sure? You can spend the night here with us." Hinata replied from the kitchen door. "I'd prefer it," she added, glancing at Naruto, who had just entered the hall.

"Leaving Sakura?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Hinata.

"Yep. I'll be all right. Besides, it looks like you two could use some privacy before the kids get here."

"Hmm. I just don't like the idea of you spending Christmas Eve by yourself," Hinata pleaded.

"Hinata, we do the same thing every year, and I'm always fine. I'll be here at 10:00 sharp O.K.?"

"Fine, fine," Hinata gave in while trying to disengage her lips from Naruto's. "We'll see you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Sakura walked home, a song came to her head. Into the soon-to-be night air she began to sing.

Take back the holly and mistletoe

Silver bells on string

If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus

I would ask for just one thing

I don't want sleigh rides in the snow

Don't want a Christmas that's blue

Can Santa bring me what I need

Cause I want for Christmas is you

I don't need expensive things

They don't matter to me

All that I want can't be found

Underneath the Christmas tree

You are the angel atop my tree

You are my dream come true

Santa can't bring me what I need

Cause I want for Christmas is you

I want for Christmas is you

Cause I want for Christmas is you

"Perfect timing," she thought to herself as the song ended just as she reached her doorstep. She unlocked her door and walked inside. She made herself a sandwich, watched some T.V. then prepared for bed. After saying her prayers, she lay in bed and looked at the ceiling, thinking about the prayer she'd said every Christmas Eve since _he'd _left.

"Give it up, Sakura," she thought to herself. "It's been four years. Orochimara probably killed him a long time ago. Move on girl"

But still, even through the obvious, she stilled loved him just as much as the day he left.

"Dear Santa, please him back to me. I miss him so much. He is the love of my life, I need him. Please. Just this one thing. Bring him home,"

With that, she drifted off to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Sakura awoke sensing an aura she hadn't for 4 years.

"Oh God, it can't be," she breathed to herself and jumped out of the bed. Throwing on her bathrobe, she rushed downstairs to her living room. Under this Christmas tree was a dark huddled figure with a huge bow on it. Slowly, she stepped into the room. Suddenly this figure jump up and a dark blue cloak fell from it.

"SASUKE!!!!!!" She screamed and ran to him. Tears streamed from her face as she hugged him as tight as she could.

"Sakura, I missed you so much," he muffed into the wool of her bathrobe. "After the second year, I accidentally found out about his plan, so when the ritual was being performed I attacked and killed Kabuto, then Orochimaru. After that I started looking for Itachi, but then I realized that if I killed him, then I'd be worst than him. So, I stopped and came here. I'm so sorry I left Kanoha. I'm sorry I left you. Please forgive me Sakura please."

"Oh, Sasuke, of course I forgive you. The love I had for you the night you left has not faded. Merry Christmas Sasuke," Sakura answered. She released him from the hug and found him crying. "Suck it up Sasuke. We have a ten o'clock appointment at the Uzimaki's and I will not be late."

"Yes maam," he chuckled, wiping his eyes as she started up the stairs.

"By the way Sasuke," she added. "Thank's for coming back."

"My pleasure."


End file.
